Final Fantasy 6: The Days After
by Sk8er Kensou
Summary: After Kefka was killed, the fighters kept on living as many new stories opened up for them. What will happen? Read the fic and find out!
1. Chapter 1: It's Not Over

Final Fantasy 6: The Days After  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own FF6 nor am I a member of SquareSoft. Don't sue, this is a fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1: It's Not Over  
  
"Ultima!" a blond, female mage shouted out as she cast the spell. A blue dome of energy smothered an angel-like formation, causing ultimate damage to it.   
  
"You....you all have defeated me!" the angel said as it started to disintergrate. "You have won the battle....But I, Kefka, will be the victor of the war!"  
  
"Just die, burn in Hell and leave us alone..." a hazelnut haired thief glared. "We've had enough of you and your cult. Just die and leave us alone!"  
  
"Locke! Your words are fierce, but your spirit is weak!" Kefka the angel spat as the last of him faded out.  
  
"Hurry! Get out of here, everyone! The place is going to blow!" a silver haired gambler ordered at his colleagues.  
  
The party, about 12 in all, ran for their lives. Dodging obstacles in their way, the team made it to a balcony in the middle of the giant tower made of stone and brick.   
  
The gambler, who was named Setzer Gabbiani, had his airship ready to get the Hell out. The team jump on and made a fast get away.  
  
Just as they though it was hopeless, and that they would never make it, a green haired Esper (a summoned monster) decided her powers would prove useful now, and she led the party out of the Hell-hole.   
  
"Terra! You can't keep doing this! You'll disintergrate just like Kefka and the other Espers!" a young king warned her.  
  
"I...can........make it, Edgar...." Terra moaned in pain. The force that was trying to wipe her out had the power to render her unconscious. And that's exactly what it did.  
  
"TERRA!" king Edgar Roni Figaro shouted as the Esper girl fell from the sky. "Do something, Setzer!"  
  
"Hey, I'm trying my best!" the witty gambler smiled as he plummetted his airship towards the falling girl. "Get ready to catch her, Edgar!"  
  
Just before the girl was about to whack herself onto the deck of the airship, the king slid under her and caught the Esper girl, who had reverted to her human self. Edgar laid the body of the girl in the middle of the deck, and told everyone to stand back as he tried to awaken the half-human beauty.  
  
At the same time as the girl woke up, the airship flew over a few familiar towns, many of them that were fixing themselves up after Kefka destroyed the world.  
  
'Why did Edgar save me?' Terra though as she stood at the front of the airship's deck, the wind whipping her hair back. 'Does he like me, or was he just being considerate?'  
  
Many thoughs raced through her mind as she felt the wind flap against her face. She liked the feel of it. It made her feel alert. As she was about to walk inside like everyone else had done five minutes ago, she felt a warm hand clamp down softly on her shoulder. 'Edgar...'  
  
"Edgar! What are you doing here?" Terra asked as she faced the man.  
  
"Ever since I met you, I was deeply in love with you, yet I knew if I asked to early you wouldn't accept. And if I had asked too late, someone might've taken you already. So I'm asking you now. Will you marry me?" Edgar proposed. 'I hope she says yes...'  
  
"Edgar...Are you sure? I mean, I'm not even human!" Terra exclaimed.  
  
"But you're human inside, and that's all that counts,"   
  
"I'll have to think about it," Terra finished as she walked inside, talking with the others, and celebrating as if Edgar hadn't even asked.  
  
'He's such a sweetheart. Why can't I say yes?' Terra thought as she helped herself to one of Celes' famous chocolate mud cakes.  
  
"PARTYYYY!!!" Sabin yelled in her face, obviously drunk.   
  
"Party! Gau gau! Party gau!" Gau hopped around like his usual self.  
  
Terra had just finished off her cake, and felt like taking a rest. She walked over to her cabin in the airship and lay down on her bed.  
  
'Edgar. Are you being sincere with me? Or is this just a game?' Terra asked to nobody.   
  
"Hey, Terra, is something bothering you? You're being more silent than usual," Celes had walked in without having Terra notice.  
  
'Yeah, Edgar asked me to marry him and I said maybe. MAYBE of all answers!' Terra though of the many answers she could say.  
  
"No, nothings bothering me. I just want to rest for a while. I'm beat..." Terra said, just as she nodded off into dreamland.  
  
"Something's up..." Celes murmured, while walking out quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: 2 Relationships and a Broken ...

Final Fantasy 6: The Days After  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own FF6 nor am I a member of SquareSoft. Don't sue, this is a fanfic.  
  
Chapter 2: 2 Relationships And A Broken Heart  
  
The young thief walked around impatiently. The celebration was still on and he needed the perfect time to talk to the woman he loved. He couldn't take it any longer!  
  
"Celes? Where are you?" he called out. The thief then remembered that he saw Celes walk into her room before.  
  
As he opened the door slightly, he saw Celes lying on top of her bed, and Setzer was pacing around the room, talking to her. The thief eaves-dropped on them quietly.  
  
"Setzer....You're really nice, and that's the truth. I think you're a great guy, but I can't go out with you. There's this other guy.......And I like him better! But if he wasn't around, you'd be my boyfriend in a jiffy!" Celes broke the momentary silence.  
  
The thief stood there, sweat soaking into his headband. 'No......It can't be true!' he thought.  
  
"Locke! Please come in!" Celes motioned with her hand as she finally noticed Locke. "We were just talking about the guy that I love!"  
  
Locke couldn't say anything. His mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish does. How could she have the nerve to say that....and in front of the 2 guys that loved her?!  
  
"Ce....les...." Locke managed to choke out.   
  
"I might leave now..." Setzer quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes quietly, not saying a word.  
  
"So, what's this guy like?" Locke smiled a bit as he said that.  
  
"He's sweet, caring, nice. Everything a woman would want in a man," Celes said softly. "He has beautiful brown hair, adorable green eyes, and his choice of clothes just turns me on."  
  
"Do I know this guy? What's his name?" Locke asked impatiently.  
  
"You know him alright. His name is Locke," Celes smiled.  
  
'Me?!' Locke gasped to himself. 'Man, I thought it was someone else!'  
  
Meanwhile, King Edgar was on the deck of the airship, wondering why he had even bothered to try. He grabbed the engagement ring he was to give Terra, and prepared to throw it overboard.   
  
"Hey, whatcha doin', Edgar?" Setzer laughed as he sat next to him.  
  
"I just did the most idiotic thing in my whole life," Edgar muttered. "I asked Terra to marry me."  
  
"Dude, that's GREAT! What'd she say?" Setzer cheered.  
  
"Maybe.........................." Edgar sobbed.  
  
'Is that guy CRYING?!?' Setzer thought to himself. 'I never though I'd see this!'  
  
As Setzer approached for a closer look, he was thrown to the other side of the airship.   
  
"Damnit! What gives?!" he shouted as his airship twirled in many directions.  
  
The whole team, now 11 since one member left unnoticably, ran outside onto the deck, but they too were flung around.   
  
"Vwee hee hee! You never got rid of me! I'm back and better than ever!" Kefka's voice rung in everyone's ears.  
  
"He seems to have control over the Airship! We're heading down......TOWARDS NARSHE!!!" Setzer screamed.  
  
The ship turned sharply again, this time flinging Locke overboard. The thief sailed off into the distance, screaming the name of his Deity.  
  
"Locke!!!" was the last thing anybody heard before they hit the water. Everybody was separated from each other, and they all were knocked unconscious....  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Where Are We?

Final Fantasy 6: The Days After  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own FF6 nor am I a member of SquareSoft. Don't sue, this is a fanfic.  
  
Chapter 3: Where Are We?  
  
"Yo, Hottie! You awake now?" a young voice laughed.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Celes groaned. She tried to sit up, but her muscles were too worn out.   
  
The boy smiled playfully. "The name's Sai. Sai Kuragashi, member of the ancient clan of Japanese Ninja,"  
  
"A....Ninja, huh?" Celes managed to say. She rested her head down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"You're in my humble abode. Welcome to me lair!" Sai laughed evilly as he sat down and started polishing a Katana.   
  
'This place is a mess...Weapons everywhere, empty tins of polish. I better help this boy clean it up after I get better,' Celes thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted, though, by manic laughter. A laughter that sent shivers up her spine. A laughter that only Kefka would use.  
  
"Lady, this is my house, you don't have to clean up anything! Weee heee hee heeee!!!" Sai laughed as he kept polishing the blade of his weapon.  
  
'How did he know?!' Celes choked silently.   
  
As the mage inspected the boy close up, she saw many weird things about him. The one thing that caught her most was the hair of Sai. He had long black bangs at the front, short spikes at the back, and the sides curved forward. The bangs were curved so they didn't cover his face fully, yet Celes could only see one half of his face, as the hair covered the other.  
  
Another thing that amused her was his eyes. They had two unique marks going through the eyelids. They were vertical, purple and a diamond-like shape.  
  
"So, you like my hair, huh?" Sai smiled at her. "And yes, I can read your mind. I'm a psychic!"  
  
'He's a WHAT?!' Celes was shocked. Only a selected few in the world would be psychic. This young teenager was gifted.   
  
"H-hey, where did you get your powers from?" she stammered, half afraid that the boy could kill her at any second.  
  
"I ain't gonna kill ya! And I had them ever since I could remember. My parents abandoned me as soon as they found out, thinking I was a freak. I managed though. I made a living by making and selling weapons for others." Sai explained.  
  
'Just like Gau....' Celes though to herself.  
  
"Who's Gau?" Sai asked.  
  
"Just a boy like you," Celes was now used to the psychic business.  
  
As the two relaxed for a few minutes, they didn't know that something was after them both. Something evil and dark. Something that wanted Celes alive, and Sai dead.  
  
"CELES! GET OUT OF THE BED!" Sai demanded loudly. He was just a child, but he knew what to do.  
  
"I...can't! My muscles are still too cramped!" Celes uttered.  
  
"Then we have no other choice but to use my powers!" Sai boasted with anger. "Sa....i......ko....shi......SU!!!"  
  
Celes' jaw dropped slowly as Sai raised his arm and teleported them to the living room. As sai gripped the Katana he was polishing in one hand, he lowered Celes onto the bed with the other. He then held onto the sword with both hands in a comfortable position to fight whatever he had sensed.  
  
"Hahaha! You're just a child! Do you really think you can save the damsel?" a psychotic voice spoke. Out of the room, a glowing, red being floated out.   
  
'Wait a second.....That's an oppositio!' Sai thought.  
  
An oppositio was basically a clone of something that existed in reality, except under the control of an evil being. Sai knew about this because he had fought some in the past, just barely making it out, and he sensed that this one was much tougher than the others.  
  
"The name is Kuurhonah!" the being introduced. "I am made of only plasma energy, so my body is immune to physical pain!"  
  
"Ha! Then I'll just have to go on an all-out assault!" Sai smirked. Underneath, he was feeling shocked. He had a feeling he wouldn't have a chance against this guy. Unless he used the Forbidden Ninjitsu he learnt from his late Ninjitsu Teacher.  
  
'Never use these techniques for evil, as they will counter-attack on you, and it will all be for nought,' Sai remembered what the teacher had said.  
  
"Eat this!" Sai roared as he jumped into the air. "SEIKEN BUREEDU!!!"  
  
The boy's weapon glowed a fierce gold color as the blade disappeared, and a holy beam of energy appeared in it's place. Sai descended to the ground with the blade above Kuurhonah's head, about to slice into the skull of the being.  
  
"Holy Blade...." Celes muttered. She remembered Shadow, an old friend of hers, once using it. It was Shadow's desperation attack.  
  
The blade of the upgraded Katana made a large cut in the head area of Kuurhonah. The boy landed on the ground at the ankles of his enemy, and he prepared another attack.  
  
"BLEED TO DEATH!" he shouted as he rapidly hacked and slashed at the floating mass of energy.  
  
"Bleed To Death...." Celes gasped. She had seen Cyan perform it at a fighting expedition once. It was a powerful attack that only people with a good heart and soul could use.  
  
Sai fell to the ground, wasted of his energy.   
  
"Now for my turn!" Kuurhonah laughed as he put all of his energy into a mighty kick, making Sai hit the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
"Stop it..........JUST STOP IT!!" Celes cried as she got up. She gathered enough energy to grab her sword and prepare an attack.  
  
SWIRLING HEAVEN  
  
Time froze for a few seconds as Celes stood there, taking in all the holy energy she could. She realised she had learnt a new technique, which didn't require MP, but needed her to be in a time of total distress to use it.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!!!" Celes screamed as she did an upwards slice on Kuurhonah, then sliced down on him, but she wasn't finished yet. She started to spin around at a dangerous speed, and as she went faster, she floated up into the air with a sort of psychic power.   
  
Kuurhonah screamed as Celes spiralled up and sliced him into pieces at the same time.  
  
"Eeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Kuurhonah let out as he was obliterated into pixie-dust. Then Celes blacked out...  
  
A while later, Celes had regained consciousness. Sai was there, holding his stomach.   
  
"You.....awake?" Sai managed to choke out.   
  
"What happened?" Celes asked.  
  
"I'll explain it later. Right now we need to get ready,"  
  
"For what?" Celes was stumped.  
  
"We need to get ready.....for another Magi War....."  
  



	4. Chapter 4: A Finch and and Ox

Final Fantasy 6: The Days After  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own FF6 nor am I a member of SquareSoft. Don't sue, this is a fanfic.  
  
Chapter 4: A Finch and an Ox  
  
After Sabin fell into the water, the current dragged him off to the city of Jidoor. He was found by a man, and was carried into the town.   
  
"Hey, buddy, you should go for a swim in the ocean, it can take your breath away! Get it guys? Eh hehehe!" an annoying voice teased.  
  
Sabin got up wearily and looked around. He recognised the houses of the rich, and the cardboard boxes of the poor, and as he looked upwards, a giant mansion loomed in front of him.   
  
"H-hey! This is Jidoor!" he exclaimed. "I'M ALIVE!!! YEAAHHH!!!"  
  
"Don't get to excited, or your muscles'll expode! Get it guys? Eh hehehe!" the voice laughed again.  
  
The townspeople glared at the person who said that. He was a short, blond man, around his late 30's.   
  
"What's your name, Shorty?" Sabin smirked. The man laughed sarcastically and approached Sabin, literally having to bend his head back 45 degrees to look at his face.   
  
"Nobody calls the Finch-meister short and lives!" he put on a serious face.  
  
"How about about half an hour ago when that 4th grade kid asked how old you were?" a teenager mocked.  
  
"I don't pick on kids," Finch smiled boastfully.  
  
"But you picked on that 3 year old when he accidentally ran into you a few days ago!" an old lady shouted at him.  
  
"I tripped, okay?!" the 'Finch-meister' protested.  
  
Sabin started laughing intensely. Tears formed in his eyes as he heared many more people diss the short man.  
  
"Nah, seriously, what's your name?" Sabin asked still laughing his ass off.  
  
"My name is Dennis Finch, master pimp!" he grinned slyly.  
  
"Yeah, you wish, Finch. No chick wants you in her bed!" the same teenager as before shouted at him.  
  
"Sai! Stop abusing the midget! That's for the townspeople to do!" a familiar voice scolded.  
  
"Hey, that voice!" Sabin muttered.  
  
The fist-fighter made his way through the crowd of yelling and shouting people and saw Celes there, with a young boy about 13 or 14 years old standing next to her.  
  
"Hey, Big-boy! You finally came around! The town's been waiting for you to awaken!" the child said in a playful voice. "Call me Sai. Sai Kuragashi! I know a lot about weapons, so don't hesitate to ask for my opinion if you need help with your claw weapons, since you lost yours, Sabin,"  
  
'What?! How did he know about my missing claws? And how did he get my name? Hmm....Celes must have told him. That stupid woman...' Sabin thought to himself.  
  
"It's not nice to call a woman stupid! And anyways, Celes DIDN'T tell me your name!" Sai frowned at the rude thoughts of Sabin.  
  
"H-how the?!" Sabin uttered. "Th-this is all a joke, isn't it? You set me up to this! Hahaha!"  
  
"Nope. Sai here is a true psychic, Sabin!" Celes smiled at the boy's abilities. Sai did a backflip in the air and started floating about a foot above the ground.  
  
'I don't like this kid one bit. He really pi - chocolate cupcake walnut flavored possums - what the?!' Sabin was shocked. He was thinking of stuff he didn't want to think about.  
  
"I'm gonna be in the inn..." Sabin said as he walked off confoundedly.  
  
"I don't think he likes me," Sai muttered.  
  
"Ah, he's always like that when he wakes up," Celes smiled.   
  
As the two walked around a bit, window-shopping for a while, Sai remembered something important to tell Celes. He walked over to Celes, who was standing in front of a shop, staring at a wedding dress.   
  
"I.......I'm sorry for ya," Sai managed to say, after realising that Celes had lost a loved one, by telepathy of course.  
  
"I'm fine. I just miss him, that's all," Celes sobbed.  
  
"So, anyway, I wanted to explain this whole Swirling Heaven business," Sai continued.  
  
"Go ahead, Sai, I'm all ears," Celes forced a smile as she wiped some tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, and this is my theory. When you used Swirling Heaven, it seemed to have wasted your MP, but boosted mine up a bit, so it was like an MP sacrifice, and as you did that, I was enabled to use some of my psychic abilities to raise you, so that you did more damage," Sai explained. "I think we have discovered a new type of skill here. Since magic has been wiped out of this world, we must depend on a brand new skill to survive in battles. I will call it Limit Break. As our bodies become more stressed out, the stronger out Limits will be,"  
  
"Oh, I understand now!" Celes grinned as she realised what had happened.  
  
"And there's more to it than that! You see, we can only use specific Limits with the matching people around us, for example, if I had left, and Sabin had replaced me, you wouldn't have Swirling Heaven, but you'd have a different one. Plus, there's more! There are 3 levels of Limit, Independent, Dependent and Tri-Dependent. Independent skills are the ones which you can use if you're the only one there, Dependent ones usually take 1 more person, in some cases 3, to use and Tri-Dependent needs all 4 people to co-operate," Sai finished.  
  
"Uhhh...You might want to write that down to show the others," Celes suggested.   
  
The two walked around some more, until night fell, and they rested in the same room of the inn that Sabin had hired.  
  
The next day, Sai, Sabin and Celes set off for the next town, which was Zozo, the haunted town.  
  
Little did they know that Dennis Finch was following their tracks, hoping to steal their weapons and items.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: A Pimpin' Bird's Heaven

Final Fantasy 6: The Days After  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own FF6 nor am I a member of SquareSoft. Don't sue, this is a fanfic.  
  
Chapter 5: A Pimpin' Bird's Heaven  
  
"Hey, wait a second! Why the Hell is Dennis Finch in this fanfic?!" Sai screamed at the author of this fic as the trio just arrive at Zozo.  
  
"Ah, just stay in character," the author mumbles as the three walk through the dank town.   
  
The smell of pee is almost choking Sai, as they venture through an alleyway filled with garbage and rats.  
  
"You know, we can easily catch irreversable diseases in here, like rabies for example!!!" Sai groaned at the thought.  
  
"Rabies is reversable, but very painfully," Celes informed.   
  
Celes stopped the others in front of a tall tower. She remembered this place as "Ramuh's House". Terra always used to come here when she was bummed out, and she thought it was worth a try. As she was about to tell Sai about this place, a line of thieves walked into the tower single file.   
  
"Ok, where is this place?! I live on the other side of the mountains, but I haven't noticed this place before," Sai complained like a little brat.   
  
"Don't you ever shut the Hell up?!" Sabin muttered, obviously sick of Sai's annoying and constant whining. He felt like grabbing him and throwing him around, but Celes would definitely notice.  
  
Sai looked around at the walls, as the three had agreed to go up and look for Terra. One thing he noticed a lot was the same picture of a purple octopus being. The picture was on every floor, 10 steps up from the floor underneath.   
  
'Who on Mars is that?' Sai thought to himself questioningly. He wondered if it once was a God, or some kind of highly appraised person.   
  
After a while, they reached a balcony on the side of the building. Sai wondered what they were doing at a balcony. As he was about to ask Celes, he saw her jump off.  
  
"CELES!!!" Sai screamed as.....she lept across to the building on the other side with safety. "Oh..."  
  
Sabin went next. He glided swiftly through the air and landed next to Celes. Sai snorted in a snobby sort of way as he prepared to show them the professional way of travelling through short distances which are actually quite high.  
  
"Sa...i...ko........shi........SU!!!" Sai chanted as used his teleport skill to appear behind Celes and Sabin. "Let's go! You guys take a good hold of me, ok? I got a really quick was of doing this!"  
  
Sabin and Celes did as they were told as Sai chanted another Saikoshisu spell. He flew up the stairs with all his speed, ignoring Sabin and Celes' requests for him to slow down. Sai was already going up the third flight of stairs when he realised something. They weren't requests. They were warnings, but it was too late now. He saw that the door was locked....and closed.  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAHOOOYAAAAAAA!!!!" Sai stuttered as he fell unconscious.   
  
*A While Later*  
  
"Hey, I guess you lost a lotta brain cells, huh? Eh hehehe!!!" Finch's voice said. Sai sat up straight, accidentally whacking his face against Finch's head, making Finch keel over.  
  
Celes saw that Sai was awake, and ran over to his side with an ice-pack in her hand. She put it on the part of Sai's head that hit the door.   
  
"Well, at least you got the door open. I was stuck in here for ages!" a soft voice said.   
  
Sai looked in the direction of the person that spoke at inspected her. Rich green hair, chocolate brown eyes, luscious red lips, beautiful white skin and ear-rings the size of ping-pong balls.  
  
"Are you Terra?" Sai asked.  
  
"Indeed I am," the woman answered kindly.  
  
"This is like my heaven!!!" Finch cried out as he stared at the bountiful women.  
  
"Shut up, Finch," Sai said as walked around a bit, holding the ice-pack in place with one hand. "So, why'd you come here, Terra?"  
  
"Yeah, can ya explain?" Sabin asked.  
  
"Well, I ended up at the coast near here, and I was awoken by a pack of wolves, which I somehow took out with a new ability I learnt. Then I made my way here. I got locked in accidentally and I was surviving on nothing but potions ever since," she answered.  
  
"Look, I'll explain the stuff about the ability you learnt later. Let's just get outta here," Sai muttered.   
  
The 4 adventurers were about to walk out when Finch stood in front of them, facing Terra. Everyone made their way past Finch, except for the green-haired Esper, who politely asked finch what it was that he wanted from her.  
  
"Hey, Terra, can I follow you?" Finch asked. The 3 others froze in their tracks. They turned around and shook their heads rapidly, mouthing the words "NO! SAY NO! NO NO NO!!" over and over again to Terra.  
  
Terra, not getting the hint, says this, "Sure! You can come!".  
  
The 3 others turn red, and grip their weapons. Finch turns around to face them, ready to laugh in their face.  
  
"Uh...oh...." was all Finch could get out, before he was pummelled into the ground.  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Brotherly Hatred

Final Fantasy 6: The Days After  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own FF6 nor am I a member of SquareSoft. Don't sue, this is a fanfic.  
  
Chapter 6: Brotherly Hatred  
  
The party of 5 walked down the beach, looking for signs of others, as they had nothing else to do. They had just gotten out of Zozo, not realising that an oppositio was following them.   
  
Sai was running ahead of everyone, making sure no puny animals got in their way. He took care of them with his psychic powers, laughing at their weakling attempts to fight back.   
  
"Nothing gets past Master Kuragashi!" he boasted as he finished off another batch of imps. The young ninja ran ahead again, but he tripped over a small shiny object that was sticking out of the gound.  
  
"Hey! What gives?!" he cried out as he kicked it. The object flew out of the sand and whacked Finch in the face. Sand got into the short man's eyes as he tried to knock it away.  
  
"It's a Genji Glove! You can hold a weapon in each hand with these! Now Celes can show off her 2 best weapons while using 2 swords! Get it, guys? Eh hehehe!"  
  
"Shut you flap, Finch," Sabin muttered as he inspected the relic closer. "Yo, people! Come 'ere for a sec! Check this out!"   
  
Sabin pointed to a beautifully carved L on the side of the metal glove. It was done in typical calligraphy, with handwriting only Celes could recognise.  
  
'No! It's not true! Locke....' Celes thought to herself as many ideas zipped through her head.  
  
Sai read her mind, and he felt sorry for her. He shut his face, in case he said anything stupid, or relatively moronic.   
  
"I think we should head over to Kolinghen. We might find something useful there," Sai suggested as he started in that direction. Celes followed him absently, and everyone else caught up soon after.  
  
Terra had been silent all this time on purpose. She was thinking about Edgar, and where he was. She knew the world was too big for anyone to survive without friends. Terra had learnt that while she was travelling with the others.  
  
The 5 travellers entered the town and saw the awesomely rebuilt area. Everything was back to normal, and some things were even better.   
  
"Wouldn't we need an Airship or something to get off this continent?!" Sai commented. Sabin agreed with him and nodded.  
  
"Hey, y'all! Did somebody ask fer an Airship?" a voice asked. Sai's sanity melted away as he heard the young lady's voice. The words were like crystals, no, diamonds falling upon his ears.   
  
Sai turned around and gasped to himself. She was beautiful. She looked like a Goddess. Sai was falling for her. Everyone else stared at Sai, wondering why he was acting so weird.  
  
"S-.....Sai. My name is Sai and I think your beautiful and I want you to go out with me although you would never say yes to a dumb ass like me who never stops talking and I -" Sai fell unconscious......  
  
*A While Later*  
  
"I see ya woke up, Sahi!" the girl smiled at him. Her Western/rodeo style accent made Sai shake at the knees.   
  
"It's actually Sai....." he squeaked. The girl smiled again and helped him up.  
  
"You look kinda like mah adoptive brother, Shigeru Kuragashi!" she exclaimed.   
  
Sai froze. The name Kuragashi repeated several million times in his ears. He couldn't believe it. Sai remembered his parents saying the name Shigeru when he was just a child. Maybe Sai was just an accident. Maybe he was dumped on purpose. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"So, you're Sai? Mah name's Jessica, but you can call me Jess! Hey! Here comes mah brother now! I'll introduce him to ya, Sai!" Jessica smiled again. Sai instantly fell for it.  
  
"Sai, huh?" a boy about 3 years older than Sai laughed as he appraoched him by the back.   
  
"You must be Shigeru..." Sai uttered. "I am Sai Kuragashi....You seem to have the same surname as I do, Shigeru,"   
  
Shigeru started laughing evilly. His bloodshot eyes glared at the psychic boy. The spiky hair of Shigeru stood up on end.  
  
"You are my brother..." he growled. "You are the FREAK my parents got rid of! You are the inferior brother! I AM THE BETTER!!!"   
  
Sai started to hyperventilate, and he fell unconsious again soon after.  
  
"That has not got to be good for his brain cells," Finch laughed.   
  
  
  



End file.
